Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Dread Masters
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: This is a Halloween Special! Its going to be a bit comical inbetween on things. This is also about a alternate version of the Dread Master Arc of the game SWTOR. One of my favorite arcs of course. Now twisted for the main storyline- but as an offshoot story! Enjoy it please! Its a short holiday story. Happy Halloween! Beware of Dread!
1. Chapter 1

In a galaxy pretty damn far away. COSMIC DIVINE CRYSTALLINE: Dread Masters

After the destruction of the Cyclonian Empire. The Cyclonian Empire is now signing a treaty and shockingly has agreed to help rebuild Onderon out of respect now that there Empress is dead. Karura now redeemed and went to the light before her passing, her Empire is now under the command of Ringo. The Cyclonian Empire threat is now over. Meanwhile, Serenity and her family and friends now on Earth resting and taking a long break for there heroic duty. Halloween is coming up and the girls have no idea what to do. Mangle herself is complaining of being bored, no news there.

Meanwhile lurking in the darkness on a planet called Oricon, is the mysterious organization called the Dread Masters. The Dread Masters and their army of Dread are plotting to send nightmares to all on Halloween to all planets in the Galaxy to further their ultimate plan, controlling everyone like zombies with such nightmares. They send some of there nightmare forces down toward Earth to begin such organized despair. They have made devices that can spill out an aura of energy to people's minds cross a planet and with there force power, put nightmares into everyone's minds until they are nothing more than mindless zombies.

Serenity and her sisters have yet to know what is coming there way. And there father, Drayconivous and his newly married wife Aruriania are yet to face a nightmarish enemy that everyone daringly is scared to face.

Chapter 1:

Mangle was snoring laying ontop of Serenity who was staring at the closet on her side annoyed by Mangle. Serenity slowly tried to move until Mangle reached around and grabbed Serenity's breast.

"Boop." Mangle said as Serenity just gave a blushed annoyed look and then spun back only to land her elbow into Mangle's side.

"Ough!" Mangle squealed.

"Will you get off of me!" Serenity said to her turning around.

"You know I sleep naked!" Serenity said to her as Mangle blinked.

"Yeah, we all do." She said as Serenity leaped out.

"Okay! This just got creepy!" She said.

"Yeah...- say why do we get skinny bodies and small breasts?" Mangle asked as Serenity looked at her.

"Because, we are all the same, born from dad and all." Serenity explained only a little.

"You know this..." Serenity said to her with an upset look that Mangle didn't know or seem to remember.

"Yeah I know but I'm doing this for the audience." Mangle said as Serenity blinked.

"What audience?" She asked confused.

"You know the ones reading this." She said and pointed to well you the readers.

Serenity didn't know what to say but Mangle kept quiet too until Mangle spoke up.

"Fourth wall breaking." Mangle said.

"Oh." Serenity said still confused and put some clothes on.

Soon they walked down the hallway of there new home as one of there sisters was nearby drawing on something. A few more of there sisters down the stairs also doing some stuff. As they made it down to the second floor, Mismagius was there hanging up Halloween stuff.

"You're really festive." Serenity said to her.

"Always at Halloween..." Mismagius said with a hiss and a grin.

"Yeah, I like Christmas more... more presents." Serenity said as Mangle nodded.

"And snow fights where I put rocks in em and pelt people." Mangle said.

"That's awful!" Serenity said to her.

"Yeaaahhh I know... I don't care." Mangle said.

"Girls!" Dray said leaning his head out.

"Girls I need one of you to go get more decorations for well the outside, you only did the inside." Dray said blinking looking around.

"Yeahhhh but then people will look at it than us." Vulpix said walking by as Dray patted her head.

"Thats what its all about little Vulpix." He said.

"Stop fucking calling me little Vulpix!" Vulpix said growling at him acting all hotheaded but cute at the same time.

Serenity waved to her dad.

"We can go." She said grabbing Mismagius' arm as she glared and just sighed.

"I'll come with you just because we need the right ones." She said.

"And I too shall come along for this." Ignis said, one of Noctis' friends who seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Where- where did you come from?" Dray asked.

"I came out of nowhere because the author wrote me in without an explanation to why." He said perking his glasses up.

"Who?" Dray asked.

"Ah, thats right I just broke the fourth wall." Ignis said.

"Yea you did." Mangle said and grinned.

"I did this morning." She said to him as everyone else was very confused.

Later on. Serenity, Mismagius, and Ignis went into the Halloween store that was in the city they were staying at.

"Candy over there-" Serenity said until Ignis put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, it is sugary and fattening... I can make us healthy candy for the trick or treaters." He said as Serenity blinked.

"Oh come on! At least for us!" She said.

"Nope." Ignis said. Mismagus just looked at them both quickly then forward.

"Come on you two we are here for decorations." She said as Ignis nodded.

"Of course, we know what we are getting." He said.

"Uhh! And I don't?" Serenity asked him as he just grinned.

"Leave it to the professionals of such." He said to her.

Hours go by and they had four carts filled of Halloween decorations.

"Dad won't like this!" Serenity yelled.

"Why the hell not?" Mismagius said putting down another spider-like thing in it.

"Because this is on his budget!" Serenity said to her worried.

"Relax... He won't notice." Mismagius said smirking.

"You wanna bet!?" Serenity yelled.

"Come ladies! To the cashier!" Ignis said clicking his finger up in the air.

As the one checker scanned their items Serenity was looking at a magazine as a hot female model and she stared at it blushing.

"Wow... wonder what she would do to me if I was tied up... probably make me her-" Serenity said until looking to the side seeing someone was looking at her.

"uhhhhh..." Serenity said speechless as the person just kept looking at her wearing a hood.

"Please... Let me give you a gift." He said and tried to touch her only for Serenity too walk backward.

"Hey back off..." She said.

Mismagius turned her head noticing a confrontation.

"Hey! Back off!" Mismagius said walking over.

The man poked Serenity's head and began to send nightmares into her body. However, Mismagius used her ghost power to quickly disable the mans attempting nightmare power and then she swung her foot kicking the man into the air and onto the floor only for him to roll up to his feet and pull out a dagger of some sort.

"For the masters!" He yelled and ran at Mismagius and swung the dagger at her only to be impaled by two daggers himself.

Ignis was right behind the man with his two daggers and stabbed the man through it.

"I say... this man is a dread recruiter." He said noticing what the man was wearing.

"A dread recruiter?" Serenity asked as the man was dying and speaking to Serenity still.

"You will know despair..." He said and then died.

Ignis pulled the daggers out of the man only to sigh.

"The Dread Masters no doubt are beginning their long time plan..." Ignis said pushing his glasses up onto his face.

"Dread Masters!?" Serenity asked again.

"Yes... The Dread Masters. I think we should head back home, the checker looks done and frightened. Take out things and then I shall explain it further." Ignis said nodding to Serenity and Mismagius.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ignis back at Dray's home was now speaking to the girls and to Dray and his wife Aruriania and to Noctis and his friends about what the Dread Masters was.

"The Dread Masters are ancient living up to about two hundred years old looking upon the Galaxy as ground to put despair into the souls and minds of the people or aliens that live in it. They were once human until they gave their souls into fear... Now they are wanting all life to know Despair, Fear, especially Dread." He said to them.

"They must be now ready to send these sweeper agents into different planets to corrupt everyone, to make them into zombified like people where everyone will be just husked roaming around with no point to life until all life just dies off." He said and took a sip of tea.

"Its something that to which the Galaxy had to have taken note of. They are force users and quite powerful ones that are intuned to the dark side that not even the most scariest of horror films could dare portray." Ignis said to them.

Drayconivous walking back and forth though.

"Then I guess we should go to Oricon and destroy them- a small group of us, however. If we send a big group it might alert them to send all the sweeper agents." Dray said looking at his wife who nodded in agreement.

"I'm going with you." She said.

"How many Dread Masters?" Dray asked Ignis.

"Six Dread Masters." Ignis said to him taking a final sip of his tea and putting his cup down.

"So, what about us we could go too." Noctis said to Ignis.

"No! I say you stay here, I will go." Ignis said nodding at Drayconivous who just shrugged.

"Me too." Serenity shouted out.

"And me of course." Mismagius said smiling.

"I will head there!" Mangle yelled.

"No!" Serenity, and Mismagius yelled.

"Awww!" Mangle scoffed.

"I can go." Lopunny said waving her had a bit.

"Then it's settled, us Six will handle those Six." Dray said.

"Indeed, and we must go carefully and stealthily." Ignis said standing up and gathering some ingredients for food for the trip.

"Iggy, I can't believe you're actually heading out to do it." Gladiolus said to him smirking and chuckling.

"I must, for I have a private reason too." Ignis said gathering stuff.

"Private huh?" Noctis said confused.

"Yes... I will tell you what it is about when I come back." He said.

"What if you die?" Gladiolus said to him helping him pack some stuff.

The group walked into a space shuttle that was departing to a planet that was in the same sector as Oricon was.

"Sir we are not just going to send you down there." The driver said to Dray who was arguing with him.

During this time, however, the girls already changed the flight path in the computer systems and snuck out.

"Never mind." Dray said taking his seat as the driver sighed and told all passengers that they were leaving now.

Soon the shuttle left the spaceport and headed into space.

Once out of hyperspace the shuttle made it to Oricon.

"What the...?" The Driver said checking his systems.

"Ahhh come on!" He said sighing.

Soon Dray and the girls took a smaller shuttle in the hanger of the large passenger shuttle and left and headed toward Oricon secretly and flew right through the clouds and passed volcano's and over the ocean of Lava.

They landed the shuttle on the rocky ground and a distance away was a large palace-like structure as well as a base in front of it.

They exited the small shuttle and stepped out on the rocky ground of Oricon.

"My god its hot!" Serenity said panting.

Drayconivous gave each of his daughters' coolant stimulants to keep their body temperature regulated.

Ignis himself used an odd type of potion on himself to keep him from getting too hot.

"We are here. let us tread lightly." Ignis said looking at the group that nodded to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

As they traveled the rocky ground they approached the front part of the base and behind the base was the large palace with an odd glowing gem on the top of it.

"That looks like the dread masters' superweapon to link with the entire galaxy." Ignis said sighing.

"Imagine it... Zombies all over the place, so vile, so terrifying." He said.

"Fun." Dray said smirking walking toward the front of the base.

"What are you doing?" Ignis asked.

"Going to knock." Dray said. As he walked up alone to the front of the base gates he slammed his fist against the door making the clunking sounds.

After a moment the gates peaked open and a Dread Guard was standing there with several other Dread Guards behind him.

"You travel to meet your end?" The one guard asked.

"No just wondering, is the Dread Masters in today?" Dray asked.

"What's it to you?" The one guard asked. "

It's halloween." Dray said.

The guards remained speechless until one had to ask.

"Halloween?" He said.

"Yes, you know the holi-" Dray said until the guard quickly acknowledged it.

"Yes yes we know what that is." He said.

"Well I'm here for my candy." Dray said and to which the guards looked at one another and then back to him.

"You want us to let the Masters know you are here for candy?" The one guard asked confused.

"Yes." Dray said again.

The Guard then blinked and before he said another word jumping up from the hiding place into the air was Lopunny with her foot extended down with a powerful aura around it.

"Trick or Treat mother fuckers!" She said and smashed her foot into the ground making a great earthquake rumbling and even sparking lava to burst from under the rocks along the base and the walls began to break down on top of other guards crushing them down.

"Hurry!" Dray said seeing the flow of lava coming as they ran toward the bridge to the Dread Palace quickly.

As they ran they ran into trouble with Dread Overseers that was powerful force users who were creating a dark matter sphere in front of them to suck in anything in front of them into such sphere.

Ignis threw out two elemental bombs with fire that scorched the men and blew up the portals combining an element to a dark matter to ruin such power. As this happened there was one large isotope-5 droid marching on the bridge shooting at them with missiles.

Dray used his force power to grab all of them and then push them right back exploding the large isotope droid. As it fell over down however it started to crack the bridge as the lava on the other end made it unstable.

"Girls dash!" He said grabbing ahold of Aruriania and using force sprint.

Lopunny grabbed Ignis and did the same thing as the other girls did and they made it to the other end before the bridge fell into the lava.

"Well... now we need to find another way out of here." Ignis said.

"You little twerps won't go no farther!" A darkened voice said.

They turned there heads only to witness one of the Dread Masters, Styrak at the top of some stairs into the main palace. Around him were Dread Soldiers and Guards all ready to fight them.

"Dread Master Sytrak." Ignis whispered to Dray and his family.

"Dread Master Styrak!" Dray shouted from a far.

"How... How did you know my name?" Styrak asked curiously shouting back.

"I felt it through the force." Dray said and Ignis behind him was mouth dropped.

"Your that powerful?" Styrak said curiously and opened his arms.

"You should join our cause, be one of many to-" All of a sudden Serenity used a powerful Psychic mind sweep into Styraks mind but only for Styrak to fight against it with his nightmare power to surface into Serenity's mind to try to stop her and by that using the nightmare power to corrupt Serenity's mind seeing scary things.

At this time the guards and soldiers ran right at them.

"Dray!" Aruriania shouted and used her underworld power to fire an aura wave at some of the soldiers knocking them into the ground and there bodies catching on fire with her element with it.

Soon Serenity had to stop the Psychic power and try to seal her own mind from the nightmare power from Styrak.

"Attack!" Styrak ordered as his forces ran at them.

Dray and Aruriania using their power to attack back, as this was happening Styrak himself walked down the stairs activating his lightsaber that was Purple colored.

"You will give in to despair!" Styrak said being tall and quite bulky he charged at Ignis who spun his daggers to block the incoming lightsaber attack and soon engaged in battle with Styrak.

As this was happening, Serenity quickly ran toward some of the soldiers activating her lightsabers and slicing down as many as she could. Ignis still fighting Styrak quickly spun around with two elemental potions coming out of his vest that was ice and lightning. Once they came out he swung his blades at them to shatter them and they exploded right into Styraks' body causing some damage to him.

"Argh!" Styrak yelled and got back up roaring at Ignis and swinging his lightsaber rapidly at him.

"You will not do that again!" Styrak said as he was bashing his lightsaber against Ignis' weapons.

"No... I won't... but this!" Ignis said.

Ignis quickly slid right under Styrak under his robe and onto the other side and teleported his daggers away to summon a lance which he threw as he threw it, it had a powerful shock wave burst causing Styraks lightsaber to fling backward back from his hand and before he could reposition for a defense it was too late and Ignis' lance pierced right through Styarks stomach out his back.

Styrak coughed up and blood poured from his masks teeth holes and he fell over dead. Soon the rest of the soldiers and guards was killed and Dray took a breath and walked over to Ignis who was fine waving his hand to Dray indicating he was.

"Good work Ignis." Dray said and looked down at Styraks' body.

However, Styraks' body was then dissolving away and a red fog sucked his body into the ground and his body vanished.

"Thats not good... we must hurry inside." Ignis said.

"What happened?" Lopunny asked.

"They will try to revive him if we don't hurry inside to stop them... we don't need more trouble." Ignis said and dashed in as soon they all followed up behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They ran inside the palace only to find more guards in pairs this time and other Dread recruits and followers all ready for them.

"Ohhh great." Aruriania said summoning her double-bladed lightsaber hilt and it activated having a golden like yellow beam from each end that also wavered a bit from the emitter having a cool look to it. All of a sudden Drays cellphone ringed and he answered it.

"Not now busy!" he said.

"Ahhh shut up!" Mangle said on the other end.

"I should be there, I'm the main character!" She said.

"No, you aren't!? Wait- the main character of what?!" Dray asked Mangle who sighed and spoke loud.

"Of the story! I am the main-" Mangle said but was interrupted.

"We aren't in a story!" Dray said to her.

"Suuuure were not..." Mangle said taking a sip of something.

"Ne Wanna Wanga." Mangle said.

"Huh!?" Dray asked.

"Ne Wanna Wanga." Mangle said again.

"That doesn't make sense!" He said.

"Do YOU Wanna Wanga!" Mangle yelled.

"I don't have time for this!" Dray said hanging up.

Then a text came in saying.

"Ne Wanna Wanga." Dray just rolled his eyes and put his phone into his pocket.

"You ready?" The one guard said to them.

"Yeah... my daughter." Dray said to the guard.

"Oh really? I have two at home..." He said to Dray.

"Seven hundred and two for me." Dray said.

"O-oh?" The guard said in shock.

"Well, that's... wow." The guard said shocked.

"You want to do this or?" The guard asked.

"Not really." Dray said.

"Right..." The guard said and all of the guards walked passed them.

"We will not fight then- make the story go further." The guard said.

When he said that Dray blinked and looked back in confusion.

"What the fuck..." Dray said.

Forgetting what was said they walked into the palace.

"I see it in your mind... your despair!" A voice was heard aka one of the Dread Masters named Raptus speaking to them in the wind.

"Show yourself!" Dray said.

"No no... you come to us." He said.

"I am the leader of the dread masters! and soon we shall bring this entire Galaxy on its knee's into Despair!" He said.

"hoohohoo!" Raptus said as Dray frowned.

"Wait for a tick... your voice is familiar..." Dray said.

Soon Raptus appeared in front of them.

"Ah yes well." They all got their weapons out aiming at Raptus.

"No fighting yet- I have to tell you who I am... Dray... I am ..." He told Dray as Dray's eyes were wide.

"You're my dad?" He said.

"What no. ... no gosh no." Raptus said confused.

"Why - wait - why would you think that!?" He said.

"I don't know... it felt like that was going to come to be told." He said to Raptus who thought and nodded.

"Mmmm true... Empire Strikes back." Raptus said.

"What?" Dray asked.

"Nothing." Raptus told him and took his dread mask off revealing who he was.

"I am... Your... Friend..." he said and it reveals to be Vowrawn.

Dray was in moral shock.

"Ugh!? Vowrawn!?" He said.

"no, Raptus. You see my voice actor plays Vowrawn and Dread Master Raptus... soooo you know. No Surprise..." He said.

"W-what the fuck!? What voice actor!?" Dray said confused, even more, gripping his head.

"Don't worry about it..." Vowrawn said.

"Don't worry about it!" Mangle shouted from the phone.

Vowrawn put his mask back on.

"Now I am Raptus... just had to say hi. Hi." Raptus said and vanished.

Dray stood there curious and really though heavily.

"I'm... going to throw up." Dray said as he began to throw up.

Everyone else was speechless themselves but ventured off ignoring Dray throwing up.

They made it to the Dread Council room only to find the Dread Masters sitting in there throne chairs- except Styrak, however, his ghost was seen floating around a holocron on the ceiling as energy spiraled out of it and into him. The room was filled with bones and skeletons as well as zombies of humans laying everywhere.

"This is... wow." Serenity said worried as they made it to the middle of the council room, around them was the large throne chairs and the Dread Masters looking down upon them.

"You Hybrids hold no change against us..." Dread Master Tyrans said to them.

"No..." Dread Master Brontes said. "They do not..."

Dray looked at them with a smirk.

"I think its time we show you all what we can do..." Dray said to them all.

"You!? Hahaha..." Brontes laughed and she herself having four large tendril-like machines coming out from her back and she walked toward them.

Soon the other Dread Masters did.

"You have no chance..." Raptus said and nodded his head to Dray.

"I'm winking so you know." Raptus said and Dray just frowned.

"You Hybrids are nothing more than scrap to us..." Dread Master Calaphayus said activating his unique double-bladed lightsaber with Cyan plasma blades. Bestia's activating to a red single lightsaber beam.

Raptus his was Purple as well and a single hilt and Tyrans being Red and a single hilt.

Brontes having no lightsaber just had her tendrils out of her back that glowed of power inside there gun barrels on the tips.

"What do we do?" Aruriania asked as Dray kept looking around.

"We stick together... no matter what." Ignis said.

"Why are you doing this!?" Serenity asked.

"We are doing this to consume the Galaxy of nightmares! And it's Halloween! So it makes it spookier for the plot!" Brontes chuckled out.

"She's right it does make it spooky..." Mismagius said.

"Spooky..." Dray said starting to cry.

"Huh? Oh... sorry dad I forgot." Mismagius said to him.

"Forgot what?" Aruriania asked patting Dray's head and then hitting him.

"Man up!" She yelled. Dray falling to the floor.

"Spooky is actually our first sister... and first to die." Mismagius said to Aruriania.

"Oh... well still man up!" Aruriania said smashing her fist into Dray's face.

"Agh! Sorry! Don't hurt me please Arur!" Dray yelled.

"Then man up!" She yelled again as Dray got up and activated his lightsaber.

"I am a man!" Dray yelled running at Dread Master Raptus but he just force blasted Dray back.

"Ouch!" Dray said.

"Oohhh your ... Despair." Raptus said laughing.

"Not funny!" Dray said jumping onto his feet.

"Let's do this..." Dray said charging at Raptus.

Aruriania grinned at Tyrans teleported around Aruriania laughing.

Styrak still in his ghost form soared right at Mismagius and smashed her right onto one of the throne chairs catching her off-guard.

Bestia swung her lightsaber at Ignis and he quickly swirled his daggers to block each incoming attack.

Serenity jumped in front of Brontes and tried to slice one of her tendrils off only to find out it was lightsaber resistant and the one tendril shot a rail gun like shot that pierced through Serenity and she yelped in pain but kept on the fight regardless of a hole through her shoulder.

Lopunny jumped and tried to kick down at Calaphayus who swung his double-bladed lightsaber to stab her foot but finding out her feet was powerful of cortosis to block a lightsaber attack.

The Dread Battle begins!

"That's true!" Mangle said from the phone.

"Sorry... - I am still the main character!" Mangle said.

"You are FUCKING NOT! I AM!" Serenity said.

"Oh yeah... well still I should be." Mangle said.

Serenity grabbed Dray's phone and threw it breaking it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ignis darts right at Bestia swinging his daggers left to right to make contact with her. Bestie herself quickly steady's herself and summons two portals as she runs backward away from the attacks. The portals open summoning dark creatures that attack Ignis.

Ignis swiftly de-summons his daggers and summons his lance and swings it around and smashes it against two creatures until having to block one of Bestia's lightsaber attacks.

Ignis kept his distance however with the lance to evade much of a lightsaber twirl that Bestia gave. Soon more beasts were being summoned and soon Ignis finally caught their attention and he quickly spun his daggers out yet again and threw them at the portals and activated their element power of lightning to spark the portals and zap any creature trying to come in. Ignis then spun his lance upward pushing Bestia's lightsaber up over her head and then he launched himself forward tilting his lance downward and piercing through Bestia's chest out the back of her spine.

"Gaah!" She screamed falling backward and her body disappearing but reappearing near her throne chair in a fetus position and began channeling power into her own body

Lopunny kept swinging her feet at Calaphayus trying to make contact however, his lightsaber was blocking each foot attack move.

"Heh, interesting attack." Calaphayus mocked and then sent his double-bladed lightsaber into a spinning motion to slice her, however, she moved back and leaped up over his head kicking down onto the floor below causing a tile to lurk up broken.

She kicked it right at him but he blocked it yet hurt his fingers.

"Grr.." He said and swung his double-bladed lightsaber at her rapidly until she launched both her feet up in mid-air grabbing ahold of his long hilt and then tried to spin it out of his hands which was successful and to his shock.

Once his hilt fell out of his hands he quickly used the force to blast Lopunny back trying to knock her off the floor they were on and below the throne was the lava pit below. Lopunny tried to balance quickly and then leaped up and sent her foot right down at his head.

She was successful but it wasn't enough. He quickly used the force to bring his lightsaber back into his hands activating it and swung it at her head.

She quickly ducked and rose back up to head butt him hard in the mask knocking him back and then she did an uppercut into his jaw with her foot breaking his jaw it seemed and launching him into the air. However, he teleported next to his throne chair and began to heal himself as well in a fetus position.

Serenity kept her two lightsabers at defense positions blocking and zapping away incoming attacks from Brontes' tendrils.

"You fear us..." Brontes teased her.

"You will submit." She said again to Serenity.

"As all creatures must..." Brontes lastly said as Serenity growled and used a psychic power to launch Brontes into the air, however, the tendrils acted also like jetpacks and soared her around serenity.

Two of the top tendrils aim at Serenity and begin to fire at her rapidly with rail gunshots that would even blow chunks of the stone floor up. Serenity dashed backward and kept running fast as she could away and then leaped at Brontes swinging her lightsabers at Brontes as Brontes held her hands out creating dark phases to block each lightsaber attack and then fire lightning into Serenity's body.

Serenity fell onto the stone floor as Brontes landed on her feet and her tendrils take aim at Serenity charging a powerful laser attack.

Serenity got up and quickly ran as Brontes fired this beam missing Serenity and even missing Ignis by just an inch. Serenity quickly ran around Brontes as Brontes tried to keep up but Serenity had the upper hand. Serenity threw her lightsabers at Brontes who easily evaded them.

However, Serenity's psychic ability was on her own weapons and made them act like homing missiles and both of them came back and right into Brontes' back out her chest and back into Serenity's hands. Brontes speechless only gasped and her body appeared over her throne chair and in a fetus position healing up.

Mismagius used her ghost power against Styrak in his ghost form.

However same damage was done to him he kept floating toward her laughing and sent a powerful charge of lightning at her from his ghost form. Mismagius zapped only screamed in pain a little before trying to resist it and float toward him using a ghostly shadow ball right into Styraks face making him fly back through the stone floors but coming back up with dark matter in his hands and firing them at her.

Mismagius hovered away from it and quickly spun and punched Styrak with her ghostly hand against his ghostly body knocking him over but he quickly shook it off overpowering Mismagius with his fists smashing into her rapidly.

Mismagius hurting badly only whined a little and opened her mouth firing a ghostly flame that caught Styrak on fire.

"Aaah!" Styrak yelled and the ghostly flame bursting around his body and mask.

Styrak tried to grab Mismagius and when he did She quickly grabbed his arm and then in her other hand another shadow ball and smashed it into his mask and obliterating his ghost ending Styrak.

Aruriania spun her double-bladed lightsaber around to deflect Tyrans incoming lightning balls.

Tyrans holding his left hand out launching even more at her but she kept blocking each one until he leaped at her swinging his lightsaber at her and they both had a lightsaber fight for a short moment until Aruriania dashed to the side of him and swung her lightsaber rapidly at him toward his feet then head but he kept countering her attacks and then he leaped back and used a power to fade the tile from under her feet toward the lava below.

She quickly jumped away from it and kept attacking him. Tyrans took a few lightsaber hits but didn't stop him as he clashed his lightsaber against her blade pushing her back to try to pus her into the lava.

"You're pissing me off..." Aruriania said.

"Good." Tyrans said.

"Oh, hunny that's not good." Aruriania said and grinned only to teleport right behind Tyrans and kicking him right into the hole in the floor.

"W-waa!" Tyrans screamed and soon he quickly appeared back in his throne chair in a fetus position healing himself quickly.

Drayconivous kept fighting Raptus with quick moves as Raptus then leaned back from one strike and began to spin his lightsaber and his body like a fidget spinner.

"Ahaha... Spin! Ever downward!" Raptus said to Dray as Dray quickly smashed his lightsaber against Raptus' at the right time to knock Raptus off his attack and coordination.

The two then had a lightsaber clash pushing at one another. Raptus then fired a lightning shock into Drays side but Dray keeping his stance pure and to absorb the lightning into his body and feel the pain.

The pain fueling him to push Raptus further until Raptus had to leap backward away.

"My my you grown..." Raptus said to him.

"You are going to pay for this." Dray said and ran at Raptus then spinning his lightsaber at Raptus and both of there lightsabers yet again clashed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Raptus then leaped back and opened portals of power toward Dray.

"Its-" He said until Dray leaped right up into the air and sent down a powerful fire burst from his own hand down at Raptus that exploded upon impact.

Raptus' body appears then at his throne chair in a fetus position healing.

Once all Masters was at the throne chairs however, they all appeared in the middle of the room.

"Enough of this." Calaphayus said.

"You will die here and now." Bestia said.

The Dread Masters bodies turned giant growing larger than everyone in the room up to one floor tall taller than a building and began to suck the life out of everything including Dray and his family.

"We must kill them quickly!" Ignis said swinging his daggers at Bestia rapidly trying to take her down as he pushed damage upon her.

Dray quickly attacked Raptus as well.

Soon everyone was attacking the Dread Masters quickly as possible.

"Together! Together!" Ignis said to them.

They all rushed over to Bestia attacking her and crippling her down once she was down they all began to feel there health diminish.

"We are dying! Hurry!" Dray yelled to everyone.

Bestia then fell over as her body started to fade away.

"D-death... I feel it." She said and then died out.

Then they all rushed at Calaphayus and took him out after enough strikes to his body making him fall over crushing the tiles.

"At... last..." Calaphayus said dying.

They then attacked Raptus who fell over only to turn back to normal size and leaning against Dray.

"Ugh..." He said as Dray sighed and sat him down.

"Stay." Dray told him.

They then took out Tyrans.

"This... wasn't suppo-..." Tyrans said until he fell off as well and the entire throne room began to collapse on top of everything.

Then they took out Brontes who was last however, her tendrils wouldn't allow it and began to attack everyone until they quickly and swiftly took her out.

"Death is art..." She said before falling over and soon the entire throne room and palace began to fall into the magma sea.

"We gotta move!" Serenity yelled.

They all quickly got up and took off right toward the exits only to find out that it too fell apart.

"Damn it!" Aruriania said as they all looked around.

"This isn't supposed to happen like it does in the movies!" Lopunny yelled looking around.

"T-that way is a secret hanger..." Raptus said as Dray kept holding him helping him run.

They all quickly went that direction and sure enough was a space shuttle.

They quickly got into it and took off quickly out of the palace and zooming right into the sky of Oricon as behind them the palace fell into the magma forevermore, lost.

Dray set Raptus onto the floor and took his mask off and threw it out of the shuttle before they shut the doors too it as Ignus set it to be prepared to enter space.

"Vowrawn." Dray said to Raptus who woke up.

"Ugh... what happene- Dray my boy!" He said patting Drays shoulder.

"Yes it's me Vowrawn... Vowrawn what happened to you!? Why did you do this!" Dray said to him.

"Truthfully or something comical for those reading?" Vowrawn asked him as Dray frowned.

"Truthful." he said.

"We... found something lurking in the shadows of Dromund Kaas... we touched it, me and the five other sith lords... and it made us into these... things these Dread Masters." Vowrawn said and sighed.

"You broke the curse from the holocron that was in the palace... it destroyed, now I can think straighter again..." he said.

"You're the only survivor." Serenity said to him.

"Hey its - wait who's this?" Vowrawn asked.

"This is Serenity..." Dray said to him.

"Ahhh! Serenity! You nearly look like your mom." he said smiling.

"You know my mom?" Serenity asked.

"Yes I did... but thats a story for another story." he said and Vowrawn looked at the readers and winked.

Dray just stared at him.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Dray said.

"Don't worry about it." Ignis said as well as Vowrawn at the same time.

"Lets... head home." Serenity said hugging her dad as they looked at the cockpit window at space and soon there shuttle warped into hyperspeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Come on Come on!" Mismagius said as they appeared to be back at Earth and also it was Halloween as people were outside walking around in costume and Mismagius herself, as well in a costume.

"Coming!" Mangle said.

"I'm more ways than one if I am alone tonight watching porn!" Mangle said laughing as Serenity bonked her head.

"Knock it off." Serenity told her.

"Hehe..." Mangle said rubbing her head.

"We are almost ready." Dray told his daughters and opened the door for trick or treaters and for the Halloween house party they presented.

Serenity walked downstairs wearing a vampire-like outfit, for a male vampire that is and huffed at her father.

"I hope no one thinks I'm a tomboy." she said to him.

"You wanted it." He said.

"I know, it's just I hope they don't think it." She told him taking a bite of Halloween cookie as Ignis walked passed them with a plate of some food for the guests.

"Ladies, Gentlemen! Dig in!" He said and clapped his hands.

"Good job Ignis!" Prompto said wrapping an arm around Mangle who just blushed and bit him playfully.

Vowrawn was also at the party dancing with some people.

"You youngins have no idea how long I been at this oh-oh! It reminds me of the time I accidentally danced onto a minefield and let me tell you I was lucky, the other dancers weren't... sadly." He said as the dancers stopped dancing in shock.

"Kidding!" Vowrawn said as they all laughed and began to dance again, however on Vowrawns face... was fear that it was actually a true story and he danced away and walked off.

"Might dance outside..." He said to himself.

Mordin walked in.

"Greetings everyone, brought possible Condoms incase this night for all of you goes... up stairs." He said as Dray grabbed at them.

"No! No one's doing that here none of that! All guests do not do that!" Dray said and quickly pushed them back to Mordin.

"I know I said to be helpful... be less helpful." Dray told him.

"Indeed will remember." Mordin said smiling and walked in to try some of the food- and also experiment with a Halloween candy.

Dray just sighed shaking his head stepping outside to smoke until Aruriania grabbed his cigarette and threw it away and kissed him as they both began to make out outside.

"You know, I wouldn't mind doing it upstairs while the party was going on..." She said.

"Oh?- wait no no that's a rule no none of that." He said as she grabbed his hand.

"Shut up." She told him and took him up the stairs.

"O-oh... oh here we go." Dray said blinking and then patted Aruriania's ass smirking.

"I guess I will break this rule, for you..." He said as she giggled.

"I'm wearing my little puppy ears and tail... I'm a bad bitch." she whispered to him dragging him in.

"That means this is going to be a rated R story..." She told him.

"Wait- what story!?" Dray said as the door shut.

Everyone else at the party was all talking as Mangle sniffed around at people and then looked at the readers reading this fanfic.

"I see you... when you sleep." She said and kept walking doing what she was doing. Serenity turned and frowned.

"Who were you talking to?" Serenity asked as Mangle looked back.

"Huh? Oh... no one." She said. Serenity blinked as Vowrawn walked passed.

"That's right no one at all!" He said as Ignis then poked his head in.

"Nothing at all..." He said and popped his head back where he was.

Serenity just sighed and went upstairs.

"I need a Tylenol for all this..." Serenity said only to find none was in the bathroom.

"mmm... dad has some..." She said and tried to open her father's door.

"Locked..." Serenity said using her powers to open it and once inside she blinked seeing her father having sex with Aruriania.

"..." Serenity just stared with her face squinched.

They never saw her and she quickly snuck away from them to grab a Tylenol and once she left the bathroom they were still going at it. Serenity then walked out and then locked their door for them.

"... yikes." Serenity said and sighed and took the Tylenol.

As she walked out and downstairs she went outside to get some hair afterward and then met an unusual purple dog.

"What are you?" She asked as the Dog looked at her.

"Courage." It spoke and she blinked standing up and sighed.

"This shouldn't happen to a hybrid..." She said.

Soon a man walked by wearing a mask and Courage jumped onto Serenity shivering.

"I think I'll name you Courage the Cowardly dog." She said sighing.

"And yes I too broke the fourth wall..." Serenity said blinking at the viewers.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" She said and waved with Courage the Cowardly Dog.

Happy Halloween!


End file.
